Shinigami
by Mair Technosage
Summary: A mission with the Preventers goes very wrong for Duo Maxwell and Duo dies...?


Title: Shinigami

Author: Mair

Pairings: 1+2+1, 3+4+3, and 5+S+5

Warnings: Angst. Death? You'll have to read and find out… Just don't stop. (Here's a hint—I don't actually write deathfics.) Also, the story jumps in time. This covers a 2-year period.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing.

Feedback: Craved, desired, needed. Give me some and get me as a wifey!

Note: This fic contains flashbacks.

* * *

><p>* * * * * * * * * * * * January 28th * * * * * * * * * * * * * *<p>

"I'm being absolutely serious about this Heero. I know these people are going to do their best to kill us, they're terrorists."

"One's that we've defeated twice."

Duo shook his head as he ran the stolen mobile suit through its preflight. "Third time's the charm then." He paused as he fiddled with the ignition. He looked up at the view screen. "We used to be terrorists as well. We can handle this." Heero stared at him from the monitor. "You good to go on your end?"

Heero nodded, his eyes saying volumes.

"In that case," Duo fired up the m.s., "lets rock!"

Heero switched off the screen and straightened. Duo was the diversion while he got in and downloaded the evidence from their mainframe. Wufei was to destroy the suits in the hanger. It went against all logic, but he had a bad feeling about this.

He looked up and saw the stolen mobile suite streaking toward the airfield. He smiled. Wufei started the timer. He heard a truck pull up in back of him and screech to a halt. He frowned; no one should be out here.

"You there! Raise your hands in the air and slowly turn around!"

Wufei mentally swore as he did as he was instructed and turned around to see ten rifles aimed straight at him. He watched as four figures got out of the pickup truck and approached him. As they patted him down he was surprised to see mobile suits start to pour out of the hanger. They weren't supposed to be manned!

Siren's began to wail as Duo's suit started to show on their radar. Wufei's hands were wrenched behind him and secured. Binders were clapped about his ankles. Someone knew they were coming!

Heero swore as the alarms went off. Wufei must have been discovered. He activated the security screens on one of the other computers to track down his location. He studied the green dotted map for the heat source. The airfield. They found him too quickly.

He sat down in one of the chairs and rolled it over to the main computer. He'd get him out when he was finished. He worked quickly, trying to ignore the people on the radio wanting in. Finally, he got into the right location. He started the download and looked over at the security screen. Four outside the door, Wufei now in the… empty m.s. hanger? He rolled back over to the security screen and brought up the cameras. Sharp shooters looked down on Wufei's form in the empty hanger. They were waiting for him. They knew he was there. He switched to the external cams to find out where the mobile suits were. Repeated fire near the city attracted his eye. He zoomed in. Duo was being fenced in.

He swore. He'd need Wufei to help him take over one of the moving suits to help Duo.

Gunfire echoed through the hangar and one of the snipers fell off of the balcony. Wufei didn't question it and snapped the tie keeping his hands in place at the post. He ignored the pain from his still bound hands as he hopped away as one of the snipers shot at him.

He lunged behind the steel desk and started pulling out the gundanium wire from the hem of his pants. Gunfire pinged off of the desk and he heard another thump as another shooter went down. Another bullet hit the desk in the same place and whizzed past his forehead.

Wufei swore. "Shabby manufacturing!" He teased the wire the rest of the way out. "Damn desk should hold up to at least three shots from an AK-57." He muttered as he wrapped the wire around the ankle binders. Another shot pinged on the desk as the gunfire continued to rage. He sawed at the binders as he heard the gunfire shift locations, it paused then started again.

The binder snapped and another shot ripped through the desk, this time grazing his arm. He hissed as he contorted his arms around to his front. He looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon and came up short. Another shot hit the desk as he swore again.

Heero took out the last sniper and yelled. "How much more time?"

Silence.

"One minute, thirty seconds. Data?"

Heero frowned. "Secure. What happened?" He watched as Wufei came out from behind the desk, holding his arm.

"They knew we were coming. The siren hadn't even gone off and they picked me up. It wasn't until the suits took off that the proximity alarm for Duo's suit went off."

Heero frowned and jumped down to the hangar floor. He rolled and came up running. Wufei came up on his side as he toggled the communicator to Duo.

"Hey Heero, what's up?"

"What's your status?" Heero asked as they ran out the door.

"Armpits deep in shit, thanks for asking. And yourself?" Duo answered as static crackled in the background.

Wufei punched the guard in back of the truck and ran around the side to the driver.

"Getting a ride to your location." Heero went around to the passenger side and jerked open the door.

More static came over the communicator. "Well, that might not be too wise, these pilots are a tad hard to shake and they're forcing me into the city. Can you call the cops and get people cleared out of the area?"

Heero frowned as Wufei turned on the truck and hit the gas. "I can. Be careful."

"Will do."

Heero flipped channels and passed on the alert.

"I take it you want to take out as many suits as you can to give him a fighting chance?"

"I want to take over a suit."

Wufei nodded as they shot out onto the main road into the small town.

Tree's zipped passed as Heero kept his eyes focused on the embattled suits. One exploded sending shrapnel shooting through the air. The smell of burning metal and rubber hung heavy in the air as the battle pushed further into the city.

Wufei slowed as he swerved around a parked car, the occupants staring at the scene ahead. "Stupid people. They don't have the sense to get away." He took the truck off onto the dirt shoulder to avoid the burning hunk of suit lying across the road.

The truck bounced back onto the road in time for them to see a line of stopped cars ahead of them. Wufei leaned on the horn, but no one moved. They tried to off road again but the cement barrier was too close. They could only watch as the suits disappeared into the buildings.

Fire blossomed from amongst the buildings as a concussive boom ripped through the afternoon air. They watched as buildings fell. People around them gasped and screamed. A cloud of dust and smoke rose from the damaged area of the city.

Numbly, Heero watched as no further mobile suits emerged from the city where four had disappeared. 

* * *

><p>* * * January 29th –Early morning * * *<p>

Quatre watched as Heero picked over the rubble that used to be an apartment building. The gnawing ache inside stubbornly refused to go away as he watched the heartbroken figure look for anything left of the mobile suit his love died in. Everyone at the immediate crash site died. Rescuers hadn't found anyone alive yet. They found one witness a block away, but no one expected the battered, burned and broken man to live.

Arms wrapped around Quatre and he felt his shivering abate slightly. He closed his eyes and leaned back against Trowa's tall figure. They had watched everything from headquarters. When they saw the battle heading for the city they'd warned police and told them to get people out of the area. One patrol car made it there two minutes before the suits did.

"Should we stop him?"

Trowa's voice snapped Quatre back to the present agony of watching their friend. He shook his head. "He'll stop when he's done." He looked over to where Wufei sat in the back of the truck.

Wufei just sat there; looking tired, with his eyes closed. Sally walked up and put her arm around him but he didn't move. He heard the low murmur of her voice and he put his arm around her. Quatre looked away in time to see Heero drop to his knees.

Relena walked over and put her arms around him. Quatre turned into Trowa's safe embrace as the choked sob reached his ears.

* * *

><p>* * February 5th * *<p>

Quatre stared out the window, trying to ignore the tugging in his soul. His memories of a week ago forcibly pushed back.

"How is he?"

Quatre looked up to see Noin outside his cubicle. "Trowa's with him today." He motioned for her to take a seat. As she sat down, he continued. "We don't want to leave him alone. It's been a week and so far he's tried to get his hands on the kitchen knives, a bottle of pain meds, bungee chords, pens, pencils…" Quatre shook his head. "He feels like he failed Duo. He didn't even get to go back to the house until two days ago. We had to take anything sharp or potentially poisonous out of it. He destroyed all the pictures and most of Duo's artwork. He can't stand it. I cleaned out Duo's desk and saved his pictures… Eventually Heero will want them, but at this point…" He trailed off.

"At this point it hurts too much." Noin finished.

Quatre nodded.

"How are you?"

Quatre looked away. "I can't believe it. I kind of figured that we'd find something, or that it was one of Duo's jokes… but the most we've found of any of the suits have been some debris embedded in concrete. Of the pilots… They've found a tooth."

"What about the guy in the hospital?"

Quatre sighed. "I haven't paid that much attention, to be honest. Mariemaia would be able to tell you more."

Noin looked at him, surprised. "Mariemaia?"

He nodded. "She set up a fund for victims of mobile suit attacks after her coup. To dispense funds appropriately, she's overseen his care with Une, but the man's still in a coma."

She nodded. "Zechs and I took the next shuttle after we got the news. We… we'd like to visit Heero, if we can."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>* * * February 14th * * *<p>

Pain. Endless. Gone… Alone.

Heero lashed out at the already broken picture frame beside the bed. He shouldn't be gone! He hasn't found anything! It shouldn't have happened. He needed him. He didn't get to say goodbye. He loved him.

Never again see him, never again hear him… He would go insane!

Heero looked around the colorful room. Pictures lay ripped and scattered over the hard wood floor. The purples, greens, blues, burgundy's and yellows seemed to fade from their vibrant shades into a murky mix he couldn't make out.

He could remember the shopping trip they took to find these things. The places they went to find things in just the right colors. Nothing that would remind them of the war they'd been in; no blood or bright red, no rust brown, the color of dried blood. Just calming colors. Colors he loved. Colors he couldn't love any more.

This wasn't his home any more. Half his soul was gone. This scenic place near the ocean no longer fit the pain that filled the emptiness that happiness once resided in. Heero closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. The scent of Duo's shampoo wafted up from the pillow.

He'd hated the funeral. It wasn't even a funeral. No body-

_-nothing to sneak up on and tickle, no smiles, no one to hold at night, no one to hold him when the nightmares resurfaced, no one who needed the nightmares soothed, no one to caress, no one to kiss-  
><em>

No body to bury. Heero's breath caught in his chest. A memorial service. He couldn't say anything or take comfort in any of it because he was gone. Duo understood him. Duo-

Duo was…

Duo was dead.

* * *

><p>* * * July 29th * * *<p>

"Heero, are you sure?"

Heero nodded. "Take them. Keep it for your summerhouse. I think he would've liked that."

Mariemaia looked down at the keys in her hand. "It's only been six months, you may want to go back one day."

Heero shook his head. "I can't. I've stayed in Preventer housing for the past four months. That's all I need."

She looked up at him. The thin figure in front of her turned away. "Heero…" He paused. "Eat dinner with me? Une has a meeting tonight… Please?" He nodded and walked down the hallway, leaving her standing next to the elevator door. Her hand closed around the keys as she hit the elevator button.

Duo's death had hit him so hard. He paid less attention to detail now than he ever did. No one would let him die and somehow, he knew he couldn't die, but that didn't stop him from taking opportunities where it was a high possibility.

The elevator dinged and she went in. Mariemaia looked down at the keys in her hand. A prime example. He gave her the keys to his and Duo's house. She sighed wishing a certain someone was here to cheer her up.

January 28th. That was the day everything changed. Why couldn't the last few OZ fanatics accept defeat and that she wasn't going to rule them? She hoped this last mission would catch them all. It hit her suddenly. Heero would run the mission. Mariemaia rummaged in her pockets to find her cellphone and dialed Wufei's extension.

"Agent Chang."

"Wufei, Heero's running the latest mission."

"Hello Mariemaia, I know. Trowa's going to keep an eye out on him and Quatre's running diversion against interference. Everything will be fine."

"But-"

"Mariemaia, you have an appointment with John at the hospital correct?"

She sighed. "Yes, but he gave me the key's to his house."

"Ah. We'll keep a close watch. You know I won't let anything happen." He paused. "Relena's taking you to visit?"

Mariemaia smiled and nodded. "She's going to help me squash down his objections and help with any paperwork.  
>"<p>

"It's good to know that you'll have family again… Uh, aside from Une- ow! Quit it!"

She laughed. "Hi Une!"

"She say's hello." Wufei grumbled as the elevator doors opened.

She grinned and looked around. "Relena's waiting, I'll talk to you later. Make sure Heero gets to dinner ok? I asked him and he said he's coming but I don't want to have to have dinner in the hospital."

"I'll make sure of it."

* * * October 31st * * *

Heero walked in and dropped his bag. October 31st. One of His favorite holidays; the day of the Dead. How fitting.

_- "Come on Heero, dressing up is fun! And it's Halloween! Sacred holiday for remembering the dead, dressing up and eating candy!"-  
><em>

He bit his lip as he set the keys down on the counter. Heero walked into the kitchen and took out the pre-chopped vegetables.

_- "You don't eat veggies on Halloween! That's criminal! Where's that box of mac and cheese? I'm gonna introduce you to one of the joys of this holiday, junk food and candy!"-  
><em>

He set his jaw and leaned over the counter, remembering the events that took place afterwards. Duo, his own personal bit of candy. He missed him. Phantom arms wrapped around him and he could practically feel Duo's chin settle on his shoulder. Tears leaked from his eyes. "God I miss you Duo."

* * *

><p>* * * November 4th * * *<p>

"Heero? Heero, I know you're there. Pick up or I'll send over Trowa and Wufei. … Heero… You called in sick to work. You never do that. Come on… pick up…"

Heero closed his eyes even tighter at the sound of Quatre's voice. He curled his body up as small as he could, hoping he'd just give up.

A sigh. "All right, I'm sending them over. They are allowed to break down the door if they find it necessary."

He slowly opened his eyes as the answering machine clicked off. Why wouldn't they just let him go?

* * *

><p>* * * November 19th * * *<p>

"-I don't care if he doesn't feel up to it. He's done a lot of things when he hasn't felt up to them, Thanksgiving being the most recent example." Mariemaia's voice drifted down the hall. Footsteps. The door was thrown open to reveal the petite 17-year-old. "Heero Yuy, I want to see you out of that bed. All Thanksgiving we put up with your moping because we know how much you miss Duo. It's like you're drowning without him. But I just got bitched at by Dyad because of your behavior and I defended you, but you know something? I think he's right. Propriety be damned,"

Relena gasped from the doorway and Dorothy settled for looking surprised. Wufei and Quatre both looked stunned while Trowa watched impassively.

Mariemaia continued. "-you have people who love you. Family and friends who've put up with your grief because they feel it too. They, though they miss him, have faced up to the fact that he's gone and have started to get on with their lives. You have _stopped_ living your life. We all love you, you are respected and your company is enjoyed on the rare occasion that you snap out of your melancholy to join the rest of us." She let out a deep breath and walked to the edge of his bed.

"Ever since Halloween you've been miserable. I know you hurt. I know he loved this time of year." She crouched down next to the bed. "But you wasting away before our eyes is painful. It hurts to see you in this kind of pain. We want to help you but you won't let us. The past nine months you feel his death just as fresh as though it just happened. It didn't."

Sally and Noin appeared in the doorway to get stopped by Wufei. "Heero… please listen to me."

Heero blinked in shock as he looked down at the figure crouched at the bedside. "I couldn't save him… I failed."

"No one could have saved him Yuy. You've seen the report. You knew about that leak we discovered later in the week. It was too well planned. You know that." Wufei said quietly.

"I should have been able to..."

Mariemaia put her arms around him as he started to rock back and forth. His soft chant of "I should have" now buried in her arm. Dorothy turned Relena and the others from the door and shooed them out. She left the door open a crack then walked over.

"Soldiers know when to expect the worst and know that nothing is ever guaranteed. Duo knew this and you know this. It's time you believed it again." She said and turned and walked out the door.

Mariemaia tightened her arms around the lath thin figure. After a few minutes she released him. "I'm going to go get you some food and you WILL eat it all." She gave him a last smile before leaving the room.

When she reached the kitchen, Sally and Une nodded to her.

"What was that about?"

Mariemaia looked over at Sally, then started rummaging about in the fridge. "Dyad and I got in a fight. I'd defended Heero but as the fight went on, I found myself agreeing with what he said. I figured someone had to say something to Heero or we'd end up having to have someone move in with him again."

Sally smiled. "That's one of the least lady like displays I've ever seen you put on."

She smiled as she pulled out several packages of lunchmeat and fruit. "Did you hear Relena's reaction? If it was anything like Heero's it must have been a sight to see. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go make sure he eats."

* * *

><p>* * * * December 10th * * * *<p>

Heero stared at the screen in front of him. It had been three weeks since the incident at Quatre's after thanksgiving. Mariemaia turned into an interesting young woman. She blatantly disregarded all the rules Une raised her with to make sure he snapped out of things. Her brother had been right. Duo wouldn't have wanted him to waste away. How was it that someone he'd never met would know that better than he or any of the others?

Heero fought the urge to sigh. Mariemaia called them all today to let them know she wouldn't be joining them for Christmas. She would spend it with her brother. Evidently she already emailed Hilde and told her. Those two had quite the email relationship, dignified Mariemaia and the not-quite-as-crazy-as-Duo Hilde.

He looked over at Duo's empty desk next to his, a pain sounding deep in his soul. Duo would have found this incredibly amusing. Probably say crazy things hinting at something more than the best friend relationship the girls had.

He turned away from the desk as he could practically see Duo's figure reclining back in the chair.

"You need a new partner."

Heero turned around at the sound of Une's voice. "I disagree."

Lady Une shook her head, walked in and sat down at the empty desk. "The others don't have time to shadow you on missions. They have other things to do. I have someone interested in joining the Preventers… Mariemaia's brother, Dyad. If he joins, I believe the two of you would work well. Better than any of the other candidates I've been interviewing."

"Dyad Barton was a victim of the mobile suit attack that killed Duo. He shouldn't join the Preventers out of some obscure sense of obligation. I refuse to have an amateur for a partner."

"He's worked with a physical therapist in some forms of martial arts. It was the only thing that would keep him going with physical therapy. He isn't a base amateur. He also hasn't signed up yet. I'm just telling you in advance that I will be doing this if he joins."

Inwardly, Heero seethed. He didn't need or want this reminder. "I don't need a partner."

The figure in the trim blue suit rose out of the chair. "Your opinion has no different in the matter Agent Yuy." Her form relaxed slightly. "Heero, how are the psyc appointments going?"

He glared. "Fine."

Lady Une waited for more information. When she didn't get it, she turned to leave. "For now, Michael Adams will be your partner. Mission planning. I will inform him of my decision immediately. You will start tomorrow. You will not be active in mission execution until you have a partner that can keep up with you." With that she walked out the door, leaving Heero to his silence.

* * * December 30th * * *

Laughter echoed down the hallway as greetings were exchanged. Michael poked his head around the corner of the cubicle to see Mariemaia talking with Quatre. He watched as they gave each other a hug and then Mariemaia came down the hall toward him.

"Hello Michael, is Heero in?"

Michael shook his head. "Iceman's up with Lady Une. I think I'm finally getting replaced. Thank GOD!"

Mariemaia smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about him. It's just-"

He smiled. "I'm just not who matches him. I figured that one out the first day and turned in my request for a new partner two days later. I'm still a bit surprised Yuy never did."

Mariemaia smothered a smile. "That's because he knew it was an exercise in futility. My guardian laid down the law the day you got your notice about your new partner. She told him that he would get a partner and it would be the person who best fit at the time." Her smile faded a little. "She hoped my brother would join. He did."

Hope rose in Michael's chest. "I'm really getting out of here?"

"As soon as he passes his physical exams."

Michael looked heaven ward, put his hands in a praying position and mouthed 'thank you'. "So aside from coming in and being the bearer of good news, what brings you in?"

Mariemaia twitched the bag at her side. "Christmas presents for Une and Heero from my brother."

Michael nodded. "In that case you better get going."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Have a nice day Michael."

"How could I not with your news?" A laugh followed Mariemaia down the hall toward Lady Une's office.

Mariemaia nodded politely to the secretary as the woman smiled up and announced her. The doors opened and Lady Une and Heero both rose politely as she walked in. "Good day to you both! I know I'm not supposed to come in with personal stuff, but Dyad sent Christmas presents for you both."

They both looked surprised and Une gestured for Mariemaia to sit down. "That's all right. How was your trip?"

"Everything went smoothly." Mariemaia replied as she sat down and opened the bag at her feet. "The flights weren't crowded at all and most people are about doing their Christmas exchanges." She pulled out two identically sized boxes in bright paper with smashed bows. She handed the red and green one to Une and the blue and silver one to Heero. "Now, you have to open them both while I'm here. I'm under strict orders to report your reactions." Two more surprised looks.

Une nodded and started opening her gift. She looked surprised at the contents of the box.

"What did he give you?"

Une blinked and pulled out a beautifully preserved red rose in full bloom, then a bottle of rose water and two bars of soap; one rose, one lavender. "This is the same brand Trieze had once. This is the kind that actually smells like what it's supposed to be. I tended to wear it and Trieze loved the bath oil they made."

Slowly Heero opened his present. Inside was an intricately carved box. He removed it and tried to open the lid. When it didn't budge, his eyes narrowed and he began to search for things that moved. Panel by sliding panel, he figured out the box. The first thing he found was a letter, then a key, then a picture and a candle. He set the box on the table next to him and opened the letter.

'Heero, Thanks for letting me use your house. I really appreciate it. You have helped give me a bit better of a chance at getting back on my feet by letting me stay here. I was a bit nervous at having to stay in a mansion with M. I don't have comfortable feelings associated with them, which is odd considering my knowledge of them is based on pictures and descriptions rather than experience.

In case you're wondering what all this stuff is, the key is to the house. You are welcome to come and visit or poke around whenever you want. M told me you gave her all the keys. This is still your house you know.

The picture-' Heero picked up the photograph and looked at it. _-"Wow… Hey Heero! Check this out! If we didn't like the house could we tear it down and build another one here? Check out that view, it reminds me of the post cards. I know I could just sit and watch every sunset from here and it would never ever look the same twice."-_ His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the picture of a glorious sunset obviously taken off the back of the house. He looked back at the letter.

'The picture is of a sunset I saw a short while ago. I figured you might want a picture of it. If just to remember all the good stuff.

The candle is something I debated putting in for a long time. I'm still not entirely sure about it. See, the thing with the candle is this; it's a reminder that the lighter of the candle has to act like a light in the world for their departed ones. It's like saying, hey, I remember you and I promise to never forget you and to live my life as you would prefer I live it- true to your memory. It's also symbolic of not being alone in the darkness of life without one's loved one. Don't ask me where I got that from, I'm not sure. I figured it would help you remember all the good things instead of dwelling on the not so pleasant things.

I figured that part of the reason you gave the house to M was because of the memories here. It's not good to suppress the good things you remember.  
>Remember them. You had a good time. Maybe you'll be able to smile again if you do.<p>

Umm… yeah. So thanks for letting me use the house. Feel free to stop by any time.

Thanks.

Dyad M. Barton.'

Slowly Heero folded up the letter.

"What did he say?" Mariemaia asked.

Heero looked down at the gift that covered his lap. "This is a gift that Duo would give." He gathered the contents of the box up and left the room in silence.

Mariemaia blinked and looked over at Une.

Une watched as the door closed. "He's right." She fingered the dried rose on her desk. "These are things Duo would give."

* * *

><p>* * * December 30th * * *<p>

His hands trembled as he set the gift down on his desk. Heero slumped into his chair, caught up in the effort to control himself. He stared at the box. Slowly he began to replace the contents of the box, but hesitated at the candle. He fingered the waxy surface as he remembered Duo doing one of his rituals for the dead.

The two of them, standing in a slightly cheesy looking church that looked like it went for the modern design look and failed. Off to the side there was a rack of candles and they'd walked over to them. He remembered how Duo dropped a coin in the box and then lit all of the remaining candles.(1) Heero later got it explained to him, but at the time he remembered being almost astonished. For someone who claimed no faith but in the truth of the God of Death, this had a strangely religious feel.

Heero looked down at the candle in his hand. He would most definitely remember; the pain, the love, the hope, the anguish, the happiness, the loss… It seemed to help Duo at that time. Maybe it was time for him to do a ritual all his own.

* * *

><p>* * * January 18th * * *<p>

"Ready for your new partner?" Michael asked.

Heero looked over at him, not saying a word. He wished it was Duo, alive. Back again somehow.

Michael fought the urge to sigh. It was one of those days. Thankfully the last. "Well enjoy, don't give him too much grief." He heard voices and looked over toward the elevator. "And here they come now." Michael smiled and turned back to Heero. He waved. "See ya."

Heero watched as the man practically fled. Hopefully Une's new agent would work out a bit better, since he _had_ to have a partner. Though just about anyone would be better. He and Michael never clicked. He nodded to Lady Une as she appeared in the recently vacated cubicle doorway.

"Ah, good, you're actually here. Heero Yuy? Meet your new partner, Dyad Barton." She smiled at him.

He fought the urge to say or do something rude, (like turn around and ignore them or remind her that he didn't want another partner), and looked over at his new partner. Deep blue eyes caught his in an almost hypnotic stare. -

_-Eyes he could fall into for hours, ones that reflected his soul. He smiled and kissed Duo, watching his eyes slowly close.-  
><em>

-Chestnut colored hair that hit right at the aristocratic chin. He didn't think peoples hair naturally parted quite like that. The one thought that came to mind was not one he was comfortable with, Mariemaia's "brother" looked similar to Duo.

Heero fell back onto his old tricks and fought the pain back with an emotional and commutative crutch. "Hn." He turned around and went back to the mission plan.

"Don't worry, he isn't very talkative. That's your desk there, make yourself at home." Heero heard Une's foot slide on the carpet. "Oh, and Heero? No chasing him off."

Heero settled for glaring at the computer, the pang of missing Duo fleeing slightly under the onset of his annoyance with Lady Une. This wasn't a good day.

* * * February 2nd * * *

Things fell all to easily into a pattern. If Heero had anything to say to Dyad, he'd relate it through whoever passed by so they could tell him. Some of Dyad's habits were too similar to Duo's old ones. Not to mention his looks. He couldn't take the risk of falling into even a friendship with him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quatre walk past. Mentally, he gave thanks to whichever god looked out for him today, he wouldn't have to ask Dyad to do something. "Quatre?" He looked over at the door.

Quatre peered around the corner. "Yes Heero?"

"I need Dyad to go get the PAA-27 files from intelligence. Can you make sure he gets them?"

Quatre sighed and shook his head. "Dyad is right next to you and he knows where the files are and he hasn't had a problem yet. If you're asking me to tell him you're sorely out of luck. You need to communicate with him."

Heero frowned slightly. "I-" He stopped as Quatre paled and leaned against the barrier as Dyad toppled from his chair. Heero watched Quatre, slightly alarmed, not wanting but wanting to look over at Dyad. He didn't care about him. He was just an amateur that Une saddled him with. Really. "What's wrong?"

Quatre blinked and took a couple deep breaths as Dyad started to cry on the floor. "It's Dyad…" he breathed. "It hurts… There isn't a reason for this but it hurts…" He staggered into the cubicle over to the form now wrapped in on itself. "Dyad?" The man lying on the floor didn't respond as Quatre's hand touched his shoulder, but continued to sob in his fetal position. Quatre looked up. "Heero, go get one of the others. Something's really wrong."

"I'll take care of it." Mentally he swore. Why did he say that?

Quatre snorted. "You've _barely_ acknowledged his existence and you're offering to take care of him? Forgive me Heero, but I don't think he would relax in your presence and come out of this." He looked back down at Dyad. "Dorothy!" Quatre yelled.

The phone beeped next to Heero on the desk. Heero watched as Quatre tried to calm Dyad down and punched the receive button. "What?"

"Manners Yuy." Dorothy's smooth voice practically purred. "Quatre?"

"Dyad's collapsed." Quatre pried one of his eyes open. "He's gone into some sort of shock. Something threw him into his present state of crying in a fetal position. Can you get someone here to take him to the hospital?"

"Yes. I'll call Mariemaia as well." Her voice softened. "Try talking to him, he may latch onto your voice to help bring him out." Dorothy said, and then hung up.

* * *

><p>* * * February 23rd * * *<p>

Heero sat in the chair watching the sedated man. According to the hospital shrink, it was possible that Heero's behavior toward Dyad had been the trigger. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair. Quatre then pointed out that he'd just asked him to tell Dyad what to do. He then received a ten-minute lecture from the hospital shrink with Quatre nodding along.

He couldn't talk to Dyad though. His eyes studied the still figure on the bed. Dyad reminded him of Duo. Dyad's dark wavy hair fanned out against the white pillow. His eye color and the color of his hair were remarkably close. Heero tore his eyes away. Dyad would talk to him to try and get a response when things were slow, he asked questions about the missions, and, for a guy, he was big on physical contact. He didn't keep up a stream of conversation, like Duo used to, but picked his battles for conversation carefully. Strangely, the raspy voice was comforting- when it wasn't asking personal questions in Japanese.

Heero closed his eyes. He felt protective around Dyad, but couldn't actually do anything because of the memories. Heero frowned. This was pointless. There wasn't any reason he should be sitting in a hospital watching the source of his most recent version of torment sleep.

His mind shifted to the box on his desk. He knew Dyad recognized it. He knew he wanted to ask about it.

The drugged figure started to move again, stirring. Heero's eyes opened and flicked toward the bed. He couldn't be here when he woke up. Very carefully Heero rose up out of the chair. He spared one final glance to his partner on the bed and slipped out the door. They even woke up the same way- this was too much. He needed to talk to Une.

* * *

><p>* * * March 12th * * *<p>

"Heero… no."

"I'll take a psychological evaluation and get him transferred."

"I assigned him to be your partner."

"And the similarities are painful. Assign one of the others to him and another to me."

Une sat down behind her desk. "Heero, people will remind you-"

"Not like he does. Remember Christmas?"

"I remember." Une said quietly. "I also know you have the box sitting on your desk."

Heero glared at her. When Une didn't say anything further, he rose to leave.

"Take a look at this." Une motioned to a tablet sitting on the corner of her desk.

He picked up the art tablet and flipped it open. He started paging through, but after couple of sketches, he froze.

"Dyad did that yesterday. When Quatre saw it he asked if he could borrow it. He brought it to me." Une watched as he slowly paged back through the other sketches. "According to Quatre, Dyad's never seen a picture of Duo before."

"You know what happened to my pictures."

Une nodded. "I suggest you visit him in the hospital."

Heero hesitated, then gave her a short bow. He placed the tablet back on her desk and practically ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>* * * March 27th * * *<p>

Heero stared at the box on his desk. He'd visited Dyad, just as Une commanded. Too bad Dyad wasn't ever awake when he went. He wouldn't be able to handle visiting if he was.

They just didn't understand though. It had been over a year and he still wasn't "over" Duo. Worse still, his heart wanted to know more about Dyad. He didn't know what to do. Anything he did would feel like betrayal.

Something skittered across his desk and he rolled out of the chair, dropping to the floor and drawing his gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a picture flop down onto his quickly vacated chair. Heero blinked as he realized the figure in his sights was Wufei.

"Jumpy are you not?"

Heero glared as he got to his feet and shoved the gun into the holster. He looked down at the photograph Wufei threw, then picked it up.

"I salvaged it before your rampage at the house." Wufei hesitated. "Une has ordered Dyad and I to L2. She wants to see if we can't locate Dr. G's lab. The departure is set for Saturday. You and Dyad have the week to tie up any mission plans you have and then we leave."

"Why?" Heero stared at the picture of the five of them on the deck with the setting sun in back of them.

"Une has her own ideas. I know I would feel more comfortable with G's lab known and destroyed."

"The picture, Chang."

Silence. Heero looked up from the picture to rest his eyes on Wufei's thoughtful face.

"I think now is a time when you need to remember all of your friends. We won't always be around, Yuy, but we will always be there and remember."

* * *

><p>* * * April 4th * * *<p>

Heero stared at the screen. Dyad managed to find G's lab. He'd looked for it himself out of curiosity and couldn't. And Dyad's figuring out how to make everything work. Not Wufei. He shouldn't be able to do that! Heero scanned through the rest of the technical stuff and stopped cold at the last sentence. 'Dyad guided me here, it was as if he knew how to get here, given his physical looks and the fact that he's had reconstructive surgery done for his face, can we get a DNA test done to find out if this is possibly Duo?'

He glared at the screen and shut the window to Lady Une's email. Wufei was crazy. Lady Une was crazy. Dyad wasn't Duo… Heero stared at the screen. He survived his own self-destruction only because he opened the hatch. Duo fought four other mobile suits and all five blew. It was impossible. Lady Une and the others had to know that.

Heero flipped to another window and started pulling up records. They would have to prove it. If Dyad could find G's lab then they would probably make him run the pilot program. If he ran the program, he could program it to run a simulation of their flight to colony X-18999 during the coup with Mariemaia. He saved the data from the shuttle recorder. When Dyad failed, they'd know they wouldn't need to do further testing.

But how could they? They spent the entire past year reminding him that Duo was gone and now they're trying to find him in some civilian. Heero narrowed his eyes and closed down some of the running programs. He had a flight program to make.

* * *

><p>* * * April 21st * * *<p>

Heero heard Dyad coming down the hall, talking to someone. He contained himself and allowed a slightly malicious smirk. He turned toward the entrance to the cubicle and waited. Dyad laughed at something someone said- Quatre, Heero's mind supplied, and waved as he came into view.

"Flight simulator training." Heero said and stood. "Come with me."

Dyad blinked as Heero brushed past. Heero strode down the corridor and he heard Dyads footsteps start again and follow him.

"How come I'm getting flight training, Yuy-chan?"

Heero glared down the hallway, refusing to look at Dyad. "You know what the proper term of respect is, Barton." He punched the elevator button. "Lady Une's orders." He leaned against the wall. He couldn't believe Lady Une actually took Wufei somewhat serious about this whole thing. She hadn't told him what Wufei told her either. He didn't know what he would say if she did.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They stepped inside and Heero pressed the button for the correct floor.

"Why did Lady Une decide to toss me into the flight simulator? I don't know how to fly a kite much less a plane or shuttle."

Heero ignored Dyad's question.

"I bet you didn't even question the order." Dyad's sigh filled the descending elevator. "I bet you've never questioned an order in your life."

Inwardly, Heero began to seethe.

"_Always the mission, ne Heero?"  
><em>

The elevator doors opened and Heero quickly made his way out toward the lab door. He pushed open the doors and strode over to the control terminal for the simulator.

"It wouldn't kill you to talk to me, ya know."

Heero nearly jumped at the sound of Dyad right behind him. He never heard him follow. "Get in." Heero grated out. His eyes flicked up from the screen to watch Dyad stroll over to the simulator hatch. Heero keyed the door sequence and it swung open. When Dyad settled into the seat, he shut the door.

Heero brought up the internal lights and the control panel. He toggled the com. "Strap in."

Dyad looked around for the restraints. He fumbled with them for a few minutes before getting everything right. His hands settled on the controls. He poked a button. "So now what?"

He blinked. The com button wasn't labeled. "Headset." Heero replied.

Dyad pushed the button again, an amused expression on his face. "Where is that?"

"Look up."

He looked up toward the overhead cam and grinned. "Thanks." A chord swung in front of the cam as he pulled the headset off the overhead restraint.

Heero started the flight recorder and activated the simulation. Dyad blinked as the sim. module started to move. Heero watched as Dyad looked at the "external" display screens. "What the- space? What in the-"

"The recorder is active. Begin."

"But I- oh shit!" Dyad scrambled to control the module as the screens flashed at the beginnings of the flight.

Behind Heero the doors opened. He recognized the sound of Quatre's footsteps. "Heero?"

"Orders."

"So Lady Une told me. Shouldn't you be starting with a beginner course?"

"Hn." Heero watched the simulator readings and levels as Dyad struggled with, and continued to curse at, the module.

Quatre reached over to end the program. He keyed the stop sequence only to be denied. "What did you do?"

"It's one of my own programs. I wish to test reflexes and decision making before other exercises are used."

"But-"

"Lady Une wasn't specific. This is how I am doing things."

Quatre looked over at the monitors as Dyad yelped and swore again. He blinked. He looked down at the screen Heero studied.

Both watched Dyad navigate the battle in disbelief. Even the swearing of the pilot retreated into the background as the "shuttle" successfully made its way to the "bay".

When the shuttle crash stopped, Heero killed the program and opened the door. He keyed the flight record analysis and the flight correlation program.

Dyad struggled out of the flight module and started putting down his performance. He pushed some of the escaped wisps from his ponytail back behind his ears and pulled out an electronic notebook. He continued to mutter and started making notes.

Quatre laughed as he looked away from the scrolling data screen. "Dyad, you did fine! That was a tough program."

"I crashed, got the shuttle shot up, blundered through that mess pushing buttons… I sucked!" Dyad pronounced. He made a couple more notations.

"Impossible." Heero muttered at the blinking screen.

"What?" Quatre asked as he looked over. His jaw dropped as he read the screen.

He toggled the comparison chart and two matching lines appeared. The original flight and Dyad's flight were the same except for the occasional steeper grade to some of the flight path angles.

* * *

><p>* * * April 24th * * *<p>

Heero trudged up the path to the Preventers housing. He'd just spent the last hour looking for the flaw in his program. There had to have been one. Dyad couldn't have done what he did if he'd programmed everything correctly. Even the shuttle had come to a halt in the same place. Off by two centimeters. Impossible.

He pushed open the main door and turned to walk up the steps. To make things worse, he still hadn't managed to find the flaw in the program yet. Maybe it was in the comparison sub directory that compared the shuttle flight to the sim. flight. It wasn't the graphics to program translation, he knew that.

He turned automatically onto the landing for his floor and walked down the hall. He fished out his keys as he turned the problem over in his head. He even did a test flight on it before Dyad ran the simulation. He unlocked the door and went in.

The room exploded into various shouts of "Surprise" and "Happy Birthday". Heero blinked and looked around. Everyone he'd fought with or associated with during and after the war was crammed into his Preventers apartment, except Duo. He looked down and realized he'd instinctively pulled his gun on the gathered guests and put it away.

"Only you would pull a gun at your own party, Heero." Relena said smiling. "Happy Birthday." She gave him a hug and took his laptop bag and keys away from him.

Dorothy came over, grabbed his wrist and drew him into his living room. "Come on, open your presents!"

"Don't worry about a thing Heero," Quatre shouted from the kitchen. "We have everything under control and we'll bring in dinner in a few minutes."

Heero blinked and sat down on the couch next to Dorothy and Trowa, overwhelmed. Presents were piled on the coffee table in front of him. He looked around the room and spotted Dyad talking with Mariemaia in the corner. Michael laughed at Une and Wufei, while Sally smiled at him but continued talking to Noin, Zechs and Howard.

He offered Sally a slight smile and started opening the presents. He noticed one from Dyad and set that one aside to open last. He felt almost… happy and given Dyad's last gift to him, it wouldn't do for him to excuse himself if he still had things to open. A plate was handed to him as he opened the gift from Relena and Dorothy. He took a bite of food and then thanked them both for the knife set. His first glimpse of sharp knives since Duo- he shook the thought off mentally. He –really- didn't want to finish that.

Heero set the gift aside in favor of eating something. He talked with Trowa, Quatre and Relena for a bit while he ate, occasionally smiling slightly at the jokes they made. Sally came and claimed his plate and ordered him to open up his gift from her. His slight smile flashed again as he turned back to the presents.

As he thanked Sally for the gift, he looked around, feeling someone staring. His eyes met Dyad and he looked down at the table. One gift left. He picked it up and unwrapped the uniform box. On top were two CD's, one of traditional Japanese music and one of tyko drumming. His heart practically stopped when he saw the book underneath. He didn't have to look to the bookshelf to know the title, 'Modern Society', matched the last gift Duo ever gave him.

Dyad gave him… Duo… His head swam as his stomach sank as he lifted the book out of the box. He felt as though his hands were shaking though he could see they were steady. The room that had, a second a go, been filled with pleasant chatter now fell into silence. Someone whispered a question and someone else answered. He heard Duo's name.

Heero looked around the room for the source of the comment. His eyes caught Dyad's and he couldn't stand it. Those eyes, so similar, paired with a mind that thought so much the same- he got up and left, present set down and forgotten in his place.

* * *

><p>* * * April 30th * * *<p>

The door opened and the gathered people looked up. Trowa nodded and held up the slim electronic notebook.

Lady Une waved him in and toward a seat. "We've just discussed Heero's request for a new partner. He can't work with Dyad because of the fact that he is reminded too much of Duo." She took the notebook from Trowa. "Now, I want honest input on this. Because of the L2 visit, Christmas, Heero's birthday gift and his performance in the simulator along with the physical evidence of hair, eyes and personality, Sally has made the recommendation that Dyad gets a DNA test. Dyad has agreed."

"Well… If Dyad is Duo, how is he, and Heero, going to react? And why didn't the hospital do the DNA test before?" Quatre asked.

"Dyad had chemical and radiation burns from the explosion and from the power sources used in that part of the city. He didn't have any tissue that could be used to test." Mariemaia paused. "The chance of finding a DNA match in this day and age with as many people as there are, it's near impossible. He would have matched 5 people –if- he was lucky and that was it."

"You managed to prove your background." Wufei stated.

"And you can prove yours. Aristocrats are a more select group. There is less of a chance of the genetic background matching with anyone else." She answered back.

"We're discussing Dyad, children." Mariemaia and Wufei stopped and looked over at Dorothy. "He's Heero's ex-partner. We aren't here to argue anyone's present pedigree or lack there of."

"Heero isn't going to believe it though." All eyes switched to Relena. "The flight program. Heero said it was his program. Based on the flight data you told us about Quatre, I'm willing to bet Heero threw Dyad into that to prove he couldn't be Duo. Why else use a program that had Duo's old flight record on it? Which means he probably read an email of some sort. We will have to have solid evidence, and lots of it, to give him other wise he's going to find an excuse for it. If Dyad proves to be Duo, Heero is going to wonder why he never remembered him."

The gathering of ex-pilots and company went quiet. Lady Une hooked the notebook up to her computer and started a file transfer. "Heero will be the least of our concerns, I think. Dyad is the one who wouldn't remember. What would he do with the knowledge?"

Mariemaia stirred. "He already feels like he's competing against Duo's ghost. Living where he is and with Heero as his partner. Ex partner."

Une's computer dinged as the transfer completed. She unplugged the notebook and handed it over to Trowa. "Can one of you keep an eye on him?"

Quatre nodded. "I'd probably be the best."

"We don't know for sure, but if things turn out like we half expect… do it."

* * *

><p>* * * May 10th * * *<p>

Quatre tossed an eraser at Trowa and laughed as he squirmed in his seat, bright red. "You're so cute when you bl…" Quatre trailed off as a wave of emotion hit him.

"Quatre?" Trowa studied him intently.

"It's… Dyad… Hold on." He leaned over and punched in Sally's extension. The line beeped a couple times then Sally appeared on the small screen.

"Hello Quatre, I thought I'd be hearing from you soon."

"Is he-"

Sally nodded. "I just got off the line with Dyad, Duo." She winced. "He was stunned. I don't think he took it well. He said he needs time to sort things out, so I imagine he's going to get Lady Une to give him some time off."

"Most likely he'll tell her he's taking time off." Trowa replied.

"Thanks Sally. Have you told Heero?" Quatre asked.

She shook her head.

"I think I'll tell him then. Can you send Une the results? That way she can back me up."

Again, Sally nodded. "Good luck." The line disconnected.

Quatre stared at the darkened screen. "He's alive… Duo's alive!"

Trowa gave him an odd look. "He's been alive. He just isn't the same."

"I know-"

"Then be careful." Trowa warned.

* * *

><p>* * * May 11th * * *<p>

Heero stared in shock at the medical report. He couldn't breathe. How- it wasn't possible. It was possible. The evidence… Duo… Dyad… Duo… the name… everything… no mask… memory… he closed his eyes.

"Heero, breathe… you need to breathe."

Heero opened his eyes and succeeded in taking a dizzying breath. "Duo… I need to see… Duo." He passed out.

Quatre watched as Heero folded in his seat. He looked over at Lady Une. "That went well." Suddenly, he giggled. "Duo's alive."

Une smiled.

* * *

><p>* * * May 23rd * * *<p>

"I don't like it, I want to see him and I'm –not- going to wait any more. He gave me permission to visit long ago. It's been a week and he still hasn't answered, I know he's there."

"Heero-"

Heero spared his eyes from the road to glare at Quatre. "Don't push."

"But-"

Heero switched his eyes back to the road. "I can leave you by the roadside if you want to continue with this conversation."

Quatre sighed and leaned against the window, watching the cliffs whip past.

At some point he dozed off, for when he woke it was dark and he was alone in the truck. He looked out the window to see a light on in the house that they once shared. Quatre blearily sat up, undid his seat belt and got out of the truck. He walked up to the house and opened the door. "Heero?"

"In here."

Quatre walked in the main hall and into the master bedroom. Dyad- Duo- lay on the bed, asleep and sweating. Heero perched next to him, sponging off his brow with a washcloth.

"I called the others. Mariemaia told me I'd have to figure things out with Dyad before she'd help."

"Sensible. What's wrong with him?"

"I found him curled up on the couch, notebook on the floor, clutching his pillow and sweating. The housekeeper, Meg, she used to run a diner in town, said that he told her to leave and go back to town four days ago. Evidently he hadn't been eating much and she was worried, but he said he'd eat." Heero dropped the wash cloth into the bowl on the floor. He got up and moved the notebook on the chair and sat down again. "I've been reading his entries. Insightful."

"He's not going to appreciate that."

Heero looked back to the figure on the bed. "Hn."

* * *

><p>* * * August 18th * * *<p>

Sunlight streamed in the window, warming the side of his face. Heero frowned and rolled over. He didn't want to get up just yet. Things hadn't gone well between him and Duo. Every day he seemed to get a little more resentful or angry. He tried to help him. He wanted to help him regain what he lost. His actions kept going unnoticed. The worst of Duo's anger was ultimately after the psychologist appointments he didn't want to attend.

He opened one eye to check the time. 9:01am. Heero yawned and pushed back the covers. And thinking about appointments, Duo had one at 10:30. He made himself decent and went to wake up Duo.

Yawning again, he padded down the hallway and knocked on Duo's door. Silence. He wished he'd dare try and wake Duo up like he used to. He sighed as the silence continued. He'd just have to go in then. Heero opened the door, "Du-" he stopped. No Duo. He looked around. Still no one. He turned and started searching the house.

Fifteen minutes later, his laptop was booted up and searching and Heero was on the phone to Quatre's hotel room.

* * *

><p>* * * August 30th * * *<p>

Gone. Searching. Not him. Hack into the security cam. Not there. Not there. Not there either. Not there. Where? Not there. Dead-end. No. No. No. No. No. No. Frustration! Heero continued to search. An email! He traced Mariemaia's email message and retrieved Duo's new email address. Web mail. Damn! He hacked into the server files for the street address. He swore. Single digit everything. The name wasn't even Duo's. Or Dyad's.

At least he could send an email.

Heero settled down with a bit more resolve and started typing.

* * *

><p>* * * October 3rd * * *<p>

Quatre looked in on Heero's sleeping form. He still sat in his chair at the desk, but his chin lay on his chest and his hands in his lap. Things hadn't gone well on the search and email front for Dyad. Heero still couldn't believe he managed to hack into his laptop and steal all the files about him.

Quatre smiled. At least his emails to the wayward wanderer had more success. Duo vented about how everyone reacted to him being discovered. Dyad vented about how certain people wouldn't give him the time of day unless Une ordered it until they found out.

He wondered how everyone liked that email. Duo sent it to everyone. Quatre's slight smile faded as he remembered Heero's reaction all too well. The unearthly control he exhibited was admirable. He knew Heero was angry, hurt and stunned. The old Duo wouldn't have minded Heero Yuy, mother hen.

Quatre looked at the glowing screen with the cockpit view of an aerial show screensaver. He padded over and jiggled the mouse. He smiled at the sight of an email to Duo on the screen. He scanned the email for any threats or anger and was pleasantly surprised. For the first time, there weren't. In this email, he explained things. Quatre smiled down at his slumbering friend and typed a quick note on the end and sent it.

* * *

><p>* * * October 4th * * *<p>

The next morning Heero awoke to find himself covered with a blanket on the couch. He didn't remember going there. He looked over to see the screen was turned off on his laptop. He pushed the blanket back and got up. He flipped the screen on to see his email inbox and a text box.

'Heero, next time you decide to fall asleep at your computer, finish what you're doing enough and then fall asleep on the nearest soft surface.- Quatre.'

Heero smiled slightly and closed the text window. He refreshed his inbox and was surprised to see an email from Duo. He hadn't been responding to too many of his emails. He could count the emails he'd received from Duo on the fingers of one hand. And not use all his fingers.

He read through the email, taking his time. Duo was surprised. Heero smiled a little to himself as he came to the realization that he would have to woo Duo back if he was ever to see him again on friendly terms. He could do that. Duo's response cleared a couple things up for him. He understood why he got upset when he insisted on attending to him. It's one thing to have the vaguest of memories, it's quite another to have someone treating you like you were someone else. That was what he'd done.

Heero stretched, then settled down to write his reply.

* * *

><p>* * * November 17th * * *<p>

"You're in a good mood." Quatre watched suspiciously as Heero strolled into the kitchen.

Heero smiled slightly and walked over to the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup of coffee, mixed in some cream and walked back to the table. He set the cup down and slid into his seat.

"If you looked any more smug I'd start searching your room for feathers." Quatre stated. "What's going on? Did you find him?"

"I'm meeting him in town at ten."

Quatre looked over at the clock. 8:50. "You just got the email?"

Heero nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I've learned these past few months. I've been given another chance. I'm not going to let the best thing in my life go because I can't let go of who they once were."

"Like our pasts… Being who we are."

Heero nodded.

"Are you nervous."

He nodded again.

"A word of advice?"

Heero looked up.

"Apologize. Use which ever name he's more comfortable with."

Heero half smiled and got up, mug in hand. He walked back to the master bedroom and changed. His usual dress code was set aside for a dark, ocean-blue tank top, white over shirt and jeans. He finished off his coffee, grabbed his sandals, wallet and keys and left.

The trip into town went quickly, faster than it ever had. He parked his truck in front of the diner and went in. Heero nodded to Meg and Kay and sat down in one of the booths, back to the door. He didn't want to see Duo walk up, he'd looked at the picture of his new face often enough. If he would be surprised, he would let Duo see it.

"It's been a while since you've been in here." Kay stated as she walked to the table.

"I have a reason. Eggs, scrambled, toast and coffee."

Kay blinked, realizing she wasn't going to get an answer. "Comin' up."

A moment later, the food arrived and he ate his way through the meal not really tasting it. His mind too preoccupied with the upcoming visit. He was free to love Dyad, free to love what was left of Duo, free to love the new person that unfolded to his eyes through email.

He pulled some bills out and set them on the edge of the table, held down by his empty coffee mug. Kay came over and gathered up the dishes and the money and thanked him.

He heard the bell ring as it hit the glass door and then the sound of dishes hitting the floor. Heero turned around and got up out of his seat at the sight of the figure, dressed in black, at the door. He walked forward and enveloped Duo in a hug. "I'm sorry Dyad, I was wrong in the way I treated you."

"You- you understand now!"

Heero nodded and pulled back to study the figure in front of him. All black clothing, hair in a ponytail, no bangs, same eyes, same hair color, same new  
>features. A small smile surfaced on his face. "Shall we?"<p>

The figure nodded and grinned. "It's Duo. It always did sound more right than Dyad."

Heero spent the rest of the day just watching and talking with Duo. Most of the mannerisms were different, but a couple of them were still the same. One's he adored like the way he ran his hand over his hair, or smiled back at him when he reached for his hand.

They spent the day in one another's company and he could tell Duo noticed the change in him. Though just when he thought he wouldn't be surprised any more, Duo showed him where he'd lived for the past few months since he left the house. He swore as he now pieced together the reason why the town's newest artist John Davidson was rarely seen.

Duo started to laugh. He continued to laugh as Heero glared. "Quit laughing."

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "I'm sorry, it's just that Trowa found me last week!"

"All right, that's it." Heero lunged forward and started tickling Duo's sides.

To his surprise, Duo just looked surprised and stopped laughing. "I'm not ticklish there."

He frowned. "You used to be. I'll have to find someplace new."

Duo grinned. "Like you could!"

Heero smirked and darted forward, attacking the backs of Duo's knees.

Duo yelped and started to laugh and squirmed, trying to get away without falling. Heero kept after him and tried the small of his back. Duo kept on laughing and tried even harder to squirm completely away. He stumbled and fell down on the front steps, starting to turn purple from the lack of oxygen.

Heero nodded, satisfied and stopped, sitting down next to Duo on the step. He watched as Duo slowly sat up, struggling to breathe. Hair escaped his ponytail and before Heero knew it, he reached over and tucked it back behind his ear. Eyes wide, Duo turned toward him as Heero's fingers traveled down along his cheek and along his jaw. He wasn't sure who moved closer, but the urge to kiss Duo was overwhelming.

"_Always follow your emotions."  
><em>

He kissed him, gently. Duo leaned into the kiss as though to say "none of that light stuff". Heero slid his eyes shut as half a dozen memories of kissing Duo rose in his mind. Before he knew it, their tongues were intertwined as they explored one another. Slowly, the need to breathe forced them apart. "I'm sorry Duo- Dyad."

Duo blinked at him, the dazed look disappearing. He looked away. "Before, I decided I'd go by Duo Maxwell Barton, for who I used to be and am now. It still doesn't sound quite right."

Heero thought a minute. Duo wasn't upset that he kissed him. He was confused, instead, about his name. All day he'd avoided calling him by his name. Either of them. He agreed with him that Duo Maxwell Barton sounded wrong. "How about Duo Maximillian Barton? That sounds better." He looked over at Duo. Suddenly it hit him. "Are you going to start braiding your hair again?"

He shrugged.

"You kept your braid to remember those at Maxwell Church and your name to remember Father Maxwell. If you changed the name, you could keep the braid as your visual reminder of that."

"Would it make you more comfortable to see a relic of the old Duo Maxwell?"

Warning bells sounded in his head. "You used to be more attached to your hair than your name. The braid is a logical method of confinement for long hair." Heero smirked suddenly. "That and I have a mild hair fetish, Duo Maximillian Barton."

Duo over at him, startled, as Heero's smirk eased into a small smile. Heero leaned over and kissed him again, lightly. "Can we go out on another date soon?"

Dazed, Duo nodded and smiled lopsidedly.

Heero felt the smile on his face grow as he stood up. "Until then, Duo Maximillian Barton, until then." He turned and walked slowly off down the street, feeling like he walked on air.

For the first time in almost two years, everything felt right in the world.

* * *

><p>(1) "put a coin in the box and lit all the remaining candles."- So… you're only supposed to light –one- but Duo had quite a few folks to pray for. And I do know people who have personally done this… *snickers* My Dad, for one… *grins*<p> 


End file.
